Tell Me I Was Dreaming
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: TOTAL OCC!!! Just thought you'd all like to know that. This is the revamped version of my story. I didn't like how the other one was. Newhoz...Angsty Romance. 2/H fanfic. Hard to explain what it's about, so plz just read to find out. R&R if you do.


Disclaimer: Um, I'm pretty sure y'all know the deal, but just incase you didn't know....  
  
I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING YOU GOTIT!!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!?!? (Everyone sweatdrops O_O') I didn't think so.  
  
Ok, a.n: Just to let you all know, this is a repost b/c my other one had MANY mistakes in it. And I heard this one song (Tell Me I Was Dreaming by Travis Tritt) that would go great with it, so I decided to add it. So to let you all know, this is total sap. I wrote this when I was in one my depression phases. So be gentle when/if you review. K? r&r when ur done plz. Arigatou!  
  
~*~...song lyrics...~*~  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
  
  
Tell Me I Was Dreaming...  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe that he had left her. He had promised her so many times that he wouldn't leave, and now she was all alone. 'Why....Why did you leave me like this?....Why did you leave me all alone?....' Her thoughts kept asking, but she got no response. Just the loney night's sounds playing it's quiet music.  
  
~*~When I woke up this morning  
  
Wiped the tears from my eyes  
  
I found a new day dawning  
  
And suddenly I realize  
  
Your gone...~*~  
  
"Don't worry, we'll see each other again someday! I promise!"  
  
She remembered those words like the back of her hand. Those were the words that she would never forget. The words from her dream. And as she thought of these words, her mind replayed her dream all over again.  
  
~flashback to dream~  
  
"Where am I?" asked Hilde as she looked around at her surroundings.  
  
"In your dream." She heard a male voice say that sounded awefully familliar, but she wouldn't believe it.  
  
"Who's out there?! Who are you?!" demanded Catherine.  
  
"It's me Hilde! It'm me...Duo," responded the male voice.  
  
~*~Tell me I was dreaming  
  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
  
You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
  
It was just my imagination telling lies  
  
Tell me that you didn't say good-bye...~*~  
  
She quickly turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Duo. Her Duo. Standing right there in front of her.  
  
"Duo....."  
  
"Yes it's me. Please don't be scared Hild....."  
  
"But why?.....Why are you here?"  
  
"To see you again!"  
  
~*~I'm in a state of confusion  
  
I hope things aren't what ehy seem  
  
If this is really happening  
  
Just let me go back to dream  
  
You're home...~*~  
  
She stood there in silence, just watching him as tears started to form in her eyes. But then a smile formed on her face as she ran towards and gave him a tight yet loving hug. Which Duo greatfully returned.  
  
"I missed you so much Duo!"  
  
"I missed you, too, Hilde!...But I can't stay here for much longer."  
  
"But why? Why can't you just stay here a little while longer?"  
  
"Because I'll have to leave soon. But before I leave, I wanted you to have something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't give it to you now.. But when you wake up, I want you to go through the top drawer of my dresser until you find an envelope. This envelope will have you name on it. I want you to read it the next time you get a chance. Alright?"  
  
"Yes, alright Duo. I'll do that. But why can't you just stay a few minutes longer with me?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't Hild! I'd love to, but unfortunately I just can't. They're waiting for me, and I can't disobey them."  
  
"Alright then. But who's they?"  
  
"You'll find out on your own time Hild. And now it not that time for you to know. But I must get going. I'll see again. And don't forget about the envelope."  
  
"I won't. I love you Duo!"  
  
"I love you, too, Hilde!"  
  
And when those words were said said, Duo leaned forward and gave her one last, loving kiss. As things started to fade away, Hilde could hear Duo say,  
  
"Don't worry, we'll see each other again someday! I promise!"  
  
Then all went black.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
~*~Tell me I was dreaming  
  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
  
You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
  
It was just my imagination telling lies  
  
Tell me that you didn't say good-bye...~*~  
  
Now there she was with the letter in her hands, sitting by her window as the rain began to fall lightly on the dark night's soil. She has immediately gotton the letter once she had awoken. But now she was afraid to read it. She was afraid to find out the words that Duo had written before he died. It had been almost a month since he had left her. And now here she was with a letter he had written for her before he had died. But she figured he had wanted her to see it, so she knew she just had to read it, no matter how heart-broken she might feel later.  
  
When the envelope was opened, letter out, her eyes started to fill with fresh tears as she read the words that were written across the paper. Those were words.....  
  
My dearest Hilde,  
  
If you are reading this, that means I'm not there anymore. I'm sorry for leaving you, what ever the cause. It was most likely in battle if anything. I just wish I could be there right now. Even if just to hold you while you cry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this, or any other way for that matter. And I just want to say sorry for it.  
  
I wish I could be there to see you laugh, smile, frown, cry and even when you're angry. I wish I could be there just to see your face one more time. But since I know I'm gone, I can't. And it will be one of the things I will miss most. But now, since I am gone, I know all that you've practically done is stay in the apartment and cry. And I know very well that when you go by the others you try your best to hide your tear-shot eyes. But no matter what you try, the others can tell that you have cries by the redness of your eyes. And don't deny it Hilde. Even though I'm not there, doesn't mean that I forget these things. I wish I could be there to kiss and dry away those tears you have shed for me. I regret that I can't. I just thank you for caring for me as much as you do. No one has cared for me like that before. And I know we'll see each other again on the other side. Dead or alive, I know we will. And I know you will always miss me, just like I will always miss you! And I will always love you with all my heart. But you must go on with your life. Don't always think of this sadness. I want you to be happy. And if you feel like you're going to cry, just think of all the wonderful times we have had together. Cherish those memories and carry them with you always.  
  
One more thing before I go. Just remember that I love you and that in spirit I'll be there I'll be there to comfort yuo and hold you through your dreams. I will always be watching you from high above and I'll be waiting for you to come home wot me. No matter how long it might take, I'll always be waiting.  
  
I must go now. My duty calls for me. I will always love you from now until the end of time. Good-bye my love! Always treasure what we have had together and never forget.  
  
Love you Hilde!  
  
Love Yours Truely,  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
~*~Tell me I was dreaming  
  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
  
You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
  
It was just my imagination telling lies  
  
Oh, Tell me that you didn't say godd-bye...~*~  
  
As Hilde began to read this note over again, she could feel new, hot tears well up in her eyes and slowly roll down her face. She couldn't believe what she was reading. It's as if he knew he would die sometime before the wars had ended. Like he knew what his future would be. And now that Hilde knew, she regreted not preventing him from getting himself killed. Now that he was gone, she didn't have him to hold on to anymore. ~But at leas you still have him in your dream.~ Her mind told her.  
  
"I guess you're right," she responded to her thoughts.  
  
Before she decided to go get some rest, she said out loud knowing that Duo would hear her somehow,  
  
"That you Duo! Thank you for all you've given me! I'll cherish all of it forver, I promise!"  
  
As she started to leave for her room, there had somehow been a breeze in the room. And if you listened to the slight wind, you could almost hear Duo's voice saying,  
  
"You're welcome, my loving Hilde!"  
  
And with one last "I love you Duo!" she went to her room to dream of being with Duo again. And if you were to listen to the wind again you could almost hear Duo whisper,  
  
"I love you too Hilde! I'll always be waiting for you! Always!"  
  
~*~Don't tell me...that you didn't say..........Good-bye!~*~  
  
The End  
  
::hides behind underneath computer desk:: PLZ DON'T HATE ME!!!!!!!! GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN... ::begs at everyone's feet:: For this story, I'll let everyone say what ever they want if they review. You never know, I might actually deserve it. Even though I won't like what it might say. So plz review me what you think. PLZ!!!!!!!! Arigatou if you do. ::appologizes again:: 


End file.
